Agumon (Digimon: Ragnarok)
Agumon is the main Digimon protagonist and Partner of Luke Holden. Being with Luke for his entire life, Agumon has helped Luke grow into a better person throughout the course of their decades of adventure and struggle. PERSONALITY AND EARLY LIFE Agumon is a cheery, friendly Digimon with a gigantic appetite for food and combat. While most Digimon strive to become stronger for personal gain or purpose, Agumon fights for the sheer fun to be found in it. Becoming stronger with each passing day with Luke and his friends, Agumon quickly became recognized as a hero in Beta World, and soon, the reformed Digital World. Agumon is one of the few Digimon recognized as a 'Digi-Destined Digimon' by the likes of Seraphimon. Agumon, like Luke, was born in London in the Real World. Due to reasons unknown to him at the time, Agumon was destined with Luke from the moment he was a Digi-Egg. During their early life, Agumon was the only source of comfort for Luke from Luke's harsh adoptive parents, since Agumon was capable of hiding while he was in his two youngest forms, Botamon and Koramon. This would continue for almost 17 years, until Agumon and Luke were transported to the Digital World, 'Beta World', via an Internet Café being tampered with from malicious Digital forces. After that day, Agumon and Luke's true adventure would begin. DIGIVOLUTION FORMS Agumon has the ability to Digivolve, as all Digimon do. Agumon's forms follow the basic Agumon Digivolution Line, until reaching his final form where he undergoes a form unique to this universe. GREYMON The personality difference between Agumon and Greymon is huge, while Agumon is supportive and finds joy in most things, Greymon only wishes to fight and gets bored incredibly easily. Greymon is a very powerful Champion, being able to best the Ultimate Level Parrotmon after it had been weakened by a group of Redeemers. Greymon is absolutely fearless, but at the cost of his concern for safety. METALGREYMON The Ultimate Level form of Agumon, MetalGreymon retains Greymon's personality, but ramped up to the max. MetalGreymon is exceedingly arrogant, yet powerful. MetalGreymon will even disregard the safety of his allies to make sure he wins whatever fight he's in. MetalGreymon's greatest feat is defeating MetalPhantomon, an X-Antibody Ultimate Level Digimon, who in most circumstances, would've obliterated Agumon. WARGREYMON The Mega Level form of Agumon, all the drawbacks of MetalGreymon and Greymon are completely nullified, as WarGreymon's personality returns to something similar to Agumon, but with an added tint of honor and eagerness to test himself. WarGreymon is one of the strongest of the Digi-Destined Digimon, and is completely fearless, yet concerned for his environment and friends. WarGreymon is also the form most people think about when they think of Luke and Agumon. DIGI-DESTINED OMNIMON As WarGreymon, Agumon is able to DNA Digivolve with Gaomon, as MetalGarurumon, to become Omnimon. While they pale in comparison to the real Royal Knight, they still have incredible power and were able to destroy 1 million Diaboromon in less than a minute. Digi-Destined Omnimon rarely ever speaks, preferring to just get the job done. WARGREYMON BRAVE MODE The final and strongest form of Agumon, WarGreymon Brave Mode is the result of Luke finally activating the Brave Heart's power.WarGreymon Brave Mode's powers and abilities are completely enhanced. WarGreymon's armor is more pristine in this form, with more defined edges, orange streaks that flow across his body like magma and coursing with power. WarGreymon's eyes also become completely orange, his hair, Brave Shield and Dramon Killer claws become engulfed in fire. WarGreymon Brave Mode is capable of levels of power and destruction on the same level as Demon Lords and Royal Knights, or possibly beyond them. Category:Digimon Characters